Frequency converters and variable-frequency power supplies are widely used as driving units for AC (alternating current) motors and so on, and most of them employ AC-AC conversion or AC-DC (direct current) conversion mode. The existing technology for AC-AC frequency converters utilizes direct AC-AC conversion and output Volt Alternating Current (VAC) through altering the triggering angle of a switch component. Such a solution achieves a relative low power factor and may result in heavy harmonic wave pollution to the electric network and electric devices. On the other hand, the existing technology for voltage-type AC-DC-AC general-purpose frequency converters employs pulse-width modulation (PWM) method (i.e., perform switching control of intermediate DC voltage with a semiconductor switch component) to output VAC. Such a solution increases equipment cost and decreases working efficiency of equipment due to existence of the intermediate DC stage. Above problems are more severe in high capacity frequency converters and variable-frequency power supplies.